


[Podfic] The Long Game Ch2: Deep Cover

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Espionage Girlfriends, F/F, Janine's Past, Mary's Past, Morkins, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Unvercover Lady Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/3492755">text</a>: Mercenaries Mary and Janine accept a new long-term assignment from their old friend, Mycroft Holmes.</p><p>Podficced for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Game Ch2: Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616876) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms). 



### Streaming Audio

The Long Game Ch 2: Deep Cover

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1kwb3ls9j33i0zt/The_Long_Game_Deep_Cover_BootsnBlossoms_finnagain.mp3) |  00:07:47 |  9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Morkins forever!
> 
> Cover derived from [this image](http://www.icharlotterealestate.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Balcony.jpg) of Charlotte, North Carolina, USA.


End file.
